


Porque es Isaac el único que le ha echado de menos.

by johnson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is the Alpha, M/M, One Shot, Puppy Isaac, after halloween party, isaac loves his alpha, isaac scarf
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnson/pseuds/johnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porque es Isaac el único que le ha echado de menos.

Un puño golpea la mesa de metal que hay en la mitad del loft provocando un inmenso estruendo, que hace eco en las pocas paredes de las que consta. Isaac se estremece cerrando los ojos con fuerza sobre su asiento, y la respiración violenta de Derek se hace notar peligrosamente. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, el omega tiene la vista en sus zapatos y el beta sobre él. Está temblando de miedo acurrucándose contra su propio cuerpo.

 

\- Te dejé a cargo del loft. -Refunfuña entre dientes.

 

\- La idea no… no fue mía. Se lo dije a Aiden, pero… pero… Ethan insistió. -Murmura titubeando.

 

\- ¡Me da igual! -Responde con otro puñetazo sobre la mesa, haciendo que Isaac vuelva a estremecerse entre sus propios brazos-. ¡Estaba a tu carg…!

 

\- ¡Sí, estaba a mi cargo pero tenía que vivir con Scott! -Grita de repente levantándose de su asiento con un tremendo dolor en el estómago-. ¡Te fuiste! ¡Te fuiste y me dejaste aquí! No pensaste en que yo me quedaba aquí solo.  Porque siempre… siempre te han importado Boyd y Erika, pero yo fui el último recurso para terminar tu estúpida manada.

 

Derek se queda en silencio, sorprendido como nunca lo había hecho sin poder media palabra. No se había parado a pensar en ello, no al menos desde que había vuelto y se había encontrado su casa llena de adolescentes de colores fluorescentes dando saltos al ritmo del dubstep. Se frota las sienes e intenta relajarse, porque Isaac no se merece más voces de las que ya le ha dado y puede notar el miedo que le corroe de que siga gritándole. El beta se deja caer sobre el asiento de madera y le mira cruzando los brazos.

 

\- Siento lo de anoche. Y… ya lo he limpiado todo. Así que me… me voy. -Murmura Isaac al ver que no le responde.

 

Se da la vuelta yendo hasta su chaqueta y se la coloca sin pararse. Derek es algo más rápido, levantándose y tirando del cuello de la chaqueta para llamar su atención, y el omega casi cae de espaldas porque el mayor no ha controlado su fuerza. Isaac va a quejarse cuando ve la cara de Derek y su mirada en cualquier otro punto del loft. El menor resopla relamiéndose los labios. El Hale se gira hasta el sofá y abre la bolsa de vieja oscura que hay sobre éste, para sacar una bufanda de lana de color marrón.

 

\- Esto es tuyo. -Le mira con un atisbo de culpabilidad.

 

Isaac coge la bufanda de sus manos con miedo, era una de sus favoritas; se la regaló su madre cuando era pequeño y su vida aún era feliz. No necesita olerla para saber que ha adoptado completamente el olor de su Alfa y está más que encantado por ello, porque el olor de Derek le hace sentirse protegido. Alza la mirada hasta él y se traga una sonrisa con las mejillas ardiéndole.

 

\- Te he echado de menos. -Murmura avergonzado, antes de que Derek resople tirando de su chaqueta nuevamente para abrazarle.


End file.
